1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a catheter insert device, and particularly to such a device which has a guard to prevent accidental needle sticks.
2. Background Discussion
Catheters are commonly employed to facilitate administering medication to patients. They usually include an elongated tubular implant section which is inserted into the body of the patient and a connector section which extends from the body of the patient and allows the catheter, for example, to be connected to an intravenous administration set. The typical way of inserting a catheter into the body of a patient is to mount the catheter on a needle, with the needle shaft extending through the tubular implant section. The tip of the needle protrudes outwardly from the end of the implant section, allowing the needle with the catheter to be forced, for example, into the vein of the patient. The catheter is then pushed off the needle shaft as the needle is withdrawn, with the implant section of the catheter remaining in the interior of the vein and the connector section extending outwardly. The connector section usually includes a luer lock which allows the catheter to be securely connected to the intravenous administration set.